Unexpected Love
by ThUndeRBUg21
Summary: Tezuka visits his cousin in London, he didn't know that his cousin's best friend, sometimes a stalker, is in love with him. Photographs,clothes and everything he owns. TezukaxOC, I don't own PoT. Sorry am not good in doing summaries...


Unexpected Love

**Unexpected Love**

Summary: Tezuka's visits his cousin in London and he finds that his cousin's best friend has a crush on him. TezukaxOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters…Pls. enjoy…Criticisms are always welcome.

Tezuka visits his cousin who migrated to London.

His mom said that he needs to visit his cousin since they migrated 8 years ago to London. She told him that his cousin wants to see him and wants to spend time.She also told him that he will spend time on school too because sometimes his uncle and aunt are out.

"Come on, set aside tennis for awhile and visit your cousin"

_Flashback:_

_Tezuka is playing with his 4 year- old cousin who was in pre-school. He was 7 years-old. _

"_Mitsu, awe we stwill going to pway, when we go to Wondon?"_

"_Yes, Ayumi we're still going to play, when we will have a vacation in London"_

"_Weally Mitsu?" she is getting tired. Her only cousin is the only one allowed to call him by that nickname. 'I hope she's still the only person who will call me by that name.'_

"_Yes" He hugged his cousin and smiled before he left, once he was in the door, he looked once more to his, now sleeping cousin._

_End of Flashback…_

"So here it is, London" the stoic captain said as he arrived in London

"Mitsu…?" a girl said with her British accent, she's dressed in a button-up blouse, a coat, a red lacy skirt. She's a brunette, her eyes are blue and her hair up to her shoulders.

"Ayumi…?" Tezuka said, his accent/english is pretty well(because he traveling sometimes). The only person can call him Mitsu is her closest cousin, Ayumi

"Konichiwa, Mitsu, how are you?" Ayumi said

"I'm fine, how about you Ayumi, do you enjoy living in London?"

"Saa…, I'm doing great here, when I heard that you will visit us, I was excited and I told my best friend she also got excited, she adores you a lot, you know, when I told her about you being in the student body, captain of a Tennis club, and attracts girls in your school, she liked you." 'Like like you' she thought. Tezuka nodded ignoring the other stuff she said.

"So, come on Mitsu, let's go now" Ayumi said

"Hai…"

They are exiting the airport and they heard a lot of giggling when they passed girls

"Wow Mitsu, you carried your charm all the way in London" she teased

"Let's just change the topic" trying not to lose his cool

"Sure"

"Uhmm…How are your parents?"

"They're fine, how about yours?"

"They are okay."

"Tell me about Japan I really missed it though" she said with a frown "but it's okay"

'sigh' "you're still the quiet cousin I've met last time"

They've reached the car, and drove quietly to his cousin's house

Ayumi is seated beside Tezuka at the back seat.

Tezuka had fallen asleep because of the flight.

After a long drive, they are in front of the house.

"Mitsu, Mitsu… wake up we're already here." Ayumi said while waking up the stoic buchou.

"ughh…ahh, we're here" Tezuka said

"So, what do you think? Is it nice" she said while smiling

"Yes, it's pretty"

"Is that all you can say? Just kidding, follow me to your room"

"Yes"

Tezuka followed Ayumi to the guest room. The room was big, there was a queen size bed, a side drawer, a closet, a bathroom and a TV.

"Oh Mitsu" she used her sweet voice, "Can I sometimes, sleep here too, because when mom and dad is out, I need to sleep with someone, my friends sometimes sleeps with me but tomorrow will be a school day, I need someone to wake me up. Your uniform is already in the closet. See you later"

'Sometimes she will sleep beside me, and tomorrow I will go to school.' Tezuka thought with a sigh.

He didn't notice that while changing his clothes, someone is taking pictures of him.

_Night time:_

'At last I'm finish fixing my things'

"Mitsu, dinners ready." His cousin said

'Why am I having thoughts that we are married?' while setting aside his bags.

"Be right down"

"Mitsu I invited my best friend for dinner, her name is Samantha Carter, she just live a couple of blocks away" Sam's and Ayumi's height were the same, she was a brunette, her hair is pulled into pigtails, her eyes are color blue.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Kunimitsu Tezuka, because my cousin is calling me Mitsu. Just call me by that." he said to her with a smile. 'Now there's two people who will call me by that nickname.'

"Just c-call me S-Sam" she said nervously. She realized that she was blushing madly

"Are you sick? Because you're face looks red." He said while kneeling down and putting his back hand to her forehead.

"Uhmm… no, I think I'm just hungry" Sam said

Tezuka nodded, he didn't know that this girl was Ayumi talking about when they are at the airport.

"Uhmm…May I excuse you for awhile Ayumi?" Sam said

"Sure…, be right back Mitsu" Ayumi said. Tezuka nodded

_Hallway:_

Ayumi and Sam were in the hallway. Sam seemed to be happy about something. Tezuka didn't know the other side of his cousin. Ayumi showed her the pictures.

"Wow Ayumi, you're really the best. Those pictures of Tezuka while changing his clothes, where did you take them?"

"Awhile ago after I left him in his room" she said with a mischievous grin

"You're the best friend that anyone could have ever have"

"I know" Ayumi said with a grin

"Tomorrow is school day and you said that he will go to school too, please give me some more pictures."

"Sure"

"I like to see what he looks like when asleep"

"Okay, you're lucky that I told him that when my parents are away, I need to sleep beside someone"

"You're really smart"

"Thanks and we better get back before he gets suspicious"

Sam nodded. Then they went back to the dining area.

They finished eating and Tezuka is reading in the living room.

"Ayumi are you already done with your dinner?"

"Yes, Mitsu" Ayumi replied

Tezuka stood up and walked into the dining area.

"Hey I'll wash the dishes because you cooked the dinner"

"No, Mitsu, it's okay because you need to rest for tomorrow"

"Ayumi, I'll help you."

After a moment of arguing and Sam's just watching, 'They are both stubborn but not showing it' she thought

Tezuka finally gave in.

"Fine, but if you need me I'll just be upstairs." He said with a calm voice

The two nodded.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

After they finished the dishes, Sam said goodbye to her and left.

'Now I will start PROJECT MITSU' she said to herself and headed to her room and changed into her pajamas, while taking her camera everything needed.

Tezuka was already sleeping upstairs

He's clothes were a pair of shorts and a button-up shirt.

Ayumi entered the room quietly with her camera, she took pictures of Tezuka sleeping.

Then she pulled the blanket up to his thighs.

'His pretty pale, okay to make him sexier, I'll just need to unbutton those buttons and slid it off his shoulders' She thought while smirking.

Tezuka is almost naked, he didn't felt any of it because he was really tired.

She started to take pictures of him, his chest, his abs.

'His pale and his skin is smooth and soft, alright I think this is enough pictures, now I must return everything to normal and act that nothing happened'

Tezuka moved and opened his eyes, he pulled himself into a sitting position. He saw her cousin in front of him and notice that the blanket was on his legs and his shirt was unbuttoned.

'Good thing that I've already hid the camera and the photos' she thought with a sign of relief but she still need to explain to her cousin why is he almost naked, an idea caught her mind.

"Ayumi, why am half-naked?" Tezuka said, his voice is cold.

"Ano… When I am about to lay to bed, I saw you panting, I figured out that you may be hot so I pulled the blankets on you and I unbuttoned your shirt, then that's the time you woke up and sorry…" She explained to him with a pout.

"Okay, but don't do it again" he said while buttoning his shirt up.

"Arigato Gozaimasu"

He nodded and said, "Sleep now because we still have school tomorrow"

"Hai" she said with a smile

Then they both went to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I'll write the next chapter when I have time.**

**Tezuka and Ayumi is starting school tomorrow, how will the student's of Forest High will react to the new exchange student. Will Tezuka have fangirls follow him around like a stalker? Please review… Criticisms are always welcome. Feel free to criticize my work. Thank you… **

**P.S. Are my Japanese terms/words right, please correct them. Thank a lot…**


End file.
